poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Strange things from space/Bikini Bottom is under attack
This is how the prologue goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. film begins with Melodyan (who was Aryan's son) was watching the Danny Phantom TV show Melodyan: Look at that kid go. Who said there are no more heroes? and Rita come in Rita: I guess Ryan is cool when he saw Lady Wifi. Hugo: Lady... Wifi? Melodyan: She's a villain created by Hawk Moth to reveal Ladybug's secret identity. Hugo: Cool. Rita: I think Sci-Ryamy Weather is cool. I wonder if my siblings know a friend of Lady Wifi. Sci-Twi: Guys! You'll never guess what I saw through my telescope! Melodyan: What? drags him over to it Sci-Twi: Have a look for yourself. Melodyan: into the telescope and sees gooey orange meteors heading towards Earth Weird. Never seen those kind of meteors before. Hugo: Does Ryan know this? Or did Sunset remembers Puppet Master? Sci-Twi: them to a table And there's more. I was able to get a sample of one of these meteors and I was able to analyze it. It is a Morphoid, a powerful being with the power of mind control. Melodyan: Wow. I don't wanna touch it. Who knows what happen. Some could get replaced or turn into Midnight Sparkle or be one of their slaves. Sci-Twi: Apparently some of them are headed for Bikini Bottom. We need to warn Spongebob. telephone Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: phone Hey, guys. Sci-Twi: Ryan, you'll never guess what's happening. screen splits showing Ryan on one and Sci-Twi on the other Ryan F-Freeman: What? I think they are the ones Meg and I saw in Paris. Sci-Twi: No. There are strange orange meteors flying through space towards Earth and they're called Morphoids. Ryan F-Freeman: Really? Melodyan: Yeah. We're heading to Bikini Bottom right now to warn Spongebob. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. You can see me and your father when you and Spongebob get to Volcano Island. Melodyan and Hugo and Rita goes to the Crystal Mirror and arrive in Bikini Bottom Bikini Bottom Spongebob Squarepants: Ah, Squidward. What a day. blows a raspberry Spongebob Squarepants: What a life. Squidward: It would be if I didn't have to go to work. Spongebob Squerepants: Isn't it just a great day? spots Melodyan in his merkid form Melodyan: Okay. We're here. Now let's go find Spongebob. Rita: Melodyan? How come Hugo and I are the same while you got turned into a... a... Melodyan: Merkid? Well, that's because you two are water creatures and I'm part mermaid so yeah. Rita: You're part mermaid? How? Melodyan: You'll figure it eventually. Now come on! Hugo: Hello, Spongebob! Spongebob Squarepants: Oh, hey, guys. Rita: You guys are in grave danger and you need to get out of the way before... Hugo: Hey, Squidward? What's... is hit and turned into a Morphoid Spongebob Squerepants: That stuff? Squidward: Spongebob! Sci-Twi: Run! run and hide behind a building Melodyan: Something tells us that you'll be late for work. Spongebob Squerepants: You're probably right. Patrick Star: Spongebob, guys, what's happening? What is this stuff? Melodyan: He don't know, Patrick. But, what ever you do... panicing DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!!! Spongebob Spurepants: What he said. Patrick Star: I'm trying not to. Why? Sci-Twi: at the Morphoid-controlled Squidward That's why. Neutron comes out of a portal Spongebob and Melodyan: Jimmy Neutron! Jimmy Neutron: Quick, through the portal! Spingebob Squerepants: But wait! What about Squidward? Hugo: Guys. We can only help by going with him to Volcano Island. Rita: NOW! go into the portal and soon arrive on Volcano Island Madam Magianort: Hey, guys! Cody Fairbrother: What took you? Melodyan: We've gotta do something about the Morphoids before they take over the worlds! Aryan: Calm down, son. I saw that happened in Atlantica and got my sister to safty. Ryarora: Same thing in my homeworld. The Enchanted Dominion. Crash Bandicoot: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts